Police Station
Police Station is a Survival map featured in Zombie Panic: Source. About Police Station is a medium rectangular shaped map set in the snowy streets of Boulder City during a snowy night. The map consists of the street outside the police station where the humans spawn, a warehouse, a gun shop, and the police station which has many rooms within it, including holding cells, an interrogation room, offices, the main lobby, and the garage. Objectives Survivors *Survive Zombies *Kill the survivors Strategy Survivors *Before entering the police station, be sure to check the garage and the gun shop so that you can find weapons before venturing into the building. *Remember to grab the armor at the bottom of the stairs entering the main lobby *The interior of the poilce station is very dark, so be sure to conserve your flashlight's battery. *Avoid the cluttered areas of the map, such as the offices. *If you are injured, there are always pills in the holding cell room. Zombies *The survivors may have a hard time seeing in the offices and main lobby, use this to your advantage. *If you're feeling sadistic, you can swipe the first aid kits into the various fires found on the map. *Try to catch the humans while turning tight corners, as the humans have much space to work with on most parts of the map. *Most survivors who are the last ones standing will try to outlast the zombies outside by the human spawn. If you expect this, set up an ambush spot outside in anticipation. Version History * ZPS_Policestation was added to Zombie Panic! Source in version 1.0, with the original release of the mod. * ZPS_Policestation received updates in versions 1.5.2, 2.0, 3.0, 3.0.1, and 3.0.7. Trivia *It is possible Eugene worked here, as the letters on his shirt BPPD could very well stand for Boulder Park Police Department. *The map bears a resemblance to the map Office from Counter-Strike, as both are set in a snowy city during the evening and take place within offices. *The name of the Police Department is Boulder Police Department. *The bathroom is inaccessable, yet an AK-47 will still spawn in it. It is possible to enter the bathroom by pressing a button under the dispatch desk. *This map was made by Knights, the same mapper who made Nightmare, Haunted, and Dead End. *The arcade machine "Zombie Hunter" in the ammo store plays audio of what appears to be the second mission of Metal Slug 3, which was when zombies were first introduced to the series. * The Ammu-Nation sign may be a reference to the Grand Theft Auto series, as Ammu-Nation is the primary supplier of ammo and guns in the series, excluding GTA IV as the Mayor of Liberty City cracked down on guns, and they were replaced by underground stores. * When first entering the station during a round, distant gunfire, screams, yelling, and moans can be heard. This is likely either farther off at a road barricade or at an inaccessible lower area of the police station, where the last remaining officers are holding a last stand. Gallery 2013-02-19 00029.jpg|The bus stop 2013-02-19 00028.jpg|The lobby 2013-02-19 00026.jpg|The entrance to the holding cell room 2013-02-19 00025.jpg|The offices on fire 2013-02-19 00024.jpg|The map was made by Knights 2013-02-19 00023.jpg|The inaccessible bathroom 2013-02-19 00022.jpg|Dispatch 2013-02-19 00021.jpg|Another view of the lobby 2013-02-19 00020.jpg|The bathrooms 2013-02-19 00019.jpg|Another view of the lobby 2013-02-19 00018.jpg|Hallway in the offices 2013-02-19 00017.jpg|Lounge 2013-02-19 00016.jpg|Another view of the offices 2013-02-19 00015.jpg|The offices again 2013-02-19 00014.jpg|The interrogation room 2013-02-19 00013.jpg|Behind the interrogation room 2013-02-19 00012.jpg|The holding cells 2013-02-19 00011.jpg|The garage 2013-02-19 00010.jpg|The entrance of the police station 2013-02-19 00009.jpg|An entrance to the offices 2013-02-19 00008.jpg|The gun shop 2013-02-19 00007.jpg|Another view of the gun shop 2013-02-19 00006.jpg|Interior of a building on the street 2013-02-19 00005.jpg|The street 2013-02-19 00004.jpg|Another street view 2013-02-19 00003.jpg|The warehouse Category:Maps